Worse Than Hill
by CharlyAndLiz
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand un malade mentale prend pour victime la belle Lisa Cuddy ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre**: Worse Than Hill  
**Auteur: **Lisa-Edelstein  
**Situation par rapport à la série: **fiction atemporalisée  
**Spoilers: **Aucun  
**Disclaimers: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient... Pas même House *snif*

**Note: **J'ai commencé cette fiction après avoir raté mon premier oral blanc de français... Autant vous dire que je ne me trouvais pas dans un très bel état d'esprit et que, par conséquent, mon subconscient s'est très largement vangé sur les personnages de ma fiction. Plus sérieusement, c'est la première fiction que je juge assez bien pour être publiée, alors vos avis m'interressent !  
Enjoy

* * *

**Prologue****  
**

Caché dans la haie de buissons qui entourait la maison de Lisa Cuddy, un homme attendait. Il était accroupi dans une position plus que précaire, qu'il ne pourrait conserver si elle n'apparaissait pas dans les minutes à venir.

Vêtu tout de noir, il se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit, ce qui lui permit de faire quelques pas afin de dégourdir ses membres ankylosés par une longue attente dans une position qui n'était pas des plus confortables.

Cet homme était muni de jumelles infrarouges et d'un appareil photographique reflex à téléobjectif digne des meilleurs journalistes. Il avait sortit le grand jeu pour une affaire qui lui tenait a cœur. Bien trop à cœur.

Se rebaissant avec précipitation, il évita de justesse les faisceaux de lumière que projetaient les phares de la voiture du médecin alors qu'elle s'immobilisait dans la montée de garage. Lorsque Cuddy daigna enfin quitter l'habitacle de son véhicule pour rejoindre l'allée, il étouffa une injure tout en la suivant des yeux, tant la jeune femme était magnifique.

Se saisissant de l'appareil photographique, le voyeur slaloma entre les souches des buissons, bien verts et garnis en cette belle saison, et se rapprocha au maximum de sa victime alors que celle-ci faisait preuve d'une superbe naïveté en cherchant désespérément les clés dans son sac.  
Avant de déverrouiller la porte, Lisa se retourna et son regard balaya les alentours, comme si elle suspectait être épiée. L'intrus la vit hausser les épaules en secouant la tête et pénétrer dans la bâtisse, se morigénant intérieurement de se sentir observer.

Il la visa grâce à l'écran de l'appareil photographique et commença sa joyeuse besogne. Après non loin d'une vingtaine de photographies prises en mode rafale, la porte se referma sur la Doyenne de médecine qui semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

L'homme s'approcha alors de la fenêtre la plus proche, qui se trouvait être celle de la cuisine. Il prit encore quelques clichés pour le plaisir de voir sans être vu, de maîtriser enfin le futur d'une personne... A cet instant, il se sentait maître de l'avenir.  
C'est heureux et la tête pleine d'idées plus sadiques les unes que les autres, que l'homme ramassa son matériel et s'éloigna, sifflant un air inconnu mais sinistrement joyeux.  
Il avait eu ce pourquoi il était venu, ça jovialité était alors justifiée : sa vengeance ne tarderais pas à être assouvie...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il était tard ce soir là lorsque Lisa Cuddy, doyenne de médecine et directrice administrative à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro claqua enfin la porte de sa maison.  
Il devait être environ 21h lorsqu'elle avait quitté son lieu de travail, à cause d'un accident sur la route 66 : un camion s'était couché sur toute la largeur de l'autoroute et avait ainsi emboutit quatre autres voitures. Ce carambolage avait couté la vie de deux personnes, les sept autres étant gravement blessées.

C'est donc la tête pleine d'images plus cauchemardesques les unes que les autres que Lisa se mit aux fourneaux. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas faim ce soir là, mais la jeune femme savait pertinemment que sauter un repas n'était pas la solution à son problème de dégout, et plutôt mauvais pour la santé.

Alors qu'elle repensait à l'arrivée des ambulances au Princeton, l'odeur du sang lui revint en mémoire, se collant fictivement à ses habits en les rendant poisseux, puis elle envahit la pièce, chassant violement la douce et délicieuse odeur de cuisine. Une vision s'imposa alors à son esprit et la nausée s'empara à nouveau d'elle : elle revit les neuf personnes arriver à l'hôpital, transportées par différentes ambulances.

Elle revit le sang coulé le long des armatures métalliques des brancards puis former de funestes flaques rouges au sol, malgré les premiers soins apportés aux victimes par les ambulanciers. Elle entendit de nouveau les gémissements et autres cris de douleur des survivants, revit les urgentistes pousser les lits mobiles vers les blocs opératoires ou vers la morgue, pour les moins chanceux d'entre eux, entrainant de ce fait l'hémoglobine qui formait désormais de longs filets macabres sur le sol du couloir.

Le sang froid qui l'avait envahit à cet instant et le professionnalisme dont elle avait fait preuve dans la soirée étaient bien loin désormais. L'adrénaline qui l'avait poussé vers l'avant lors des soins apportés à ces malheureux avait déserté sa personne, la laissant seule avec ses fantômes.

Cuddy avait toujours su séparer vie professionnelle et vie privée, mais des images aussi choquantes étaient dures à passer sous silence lorsque la lumière rassurante du jour laissait place à la noirceur étouffante de la nuit.

De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air. Son corps tout entier ne supportait plus les soubresauts autodestructeurs que lui infligeait son estomac, et son esprit réclamait une paix qui ne venait pas. La directrice, une main sur son front moite, ouvrit de nouveau la porte d'entrée et fit quelques pas dans la nuit noire. Toute sa personne était baignée d'un halo de lune qui la rendait presque surnaturelle, la transportant dans une toute autre dimension.

Lisa fit quelques pas sur la pelouse qui entourait sa maison : ses yeux scrutaient chaque coin sombre, cherchant à percer le secret que gardait si bien la nuit. Sa petite balade se finit dans les buissons jonchant la montée de garage. Buissons qui, quelques minutes auparavant, avaient abrité le photographe inconnu.

Malgré le bol d'air que venait d'ingérer la jeune femme, elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant, et après avoir rendu le peu d'aliment qui avaient habité son estomac, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une batterie d'appareil photographique et un emballage de bonbon.

En se relevant lentement, Lisa ne pût s'empêcher de maudire les jeunes du quartier. Qu'ils pouvaient être sales à jeter leurs déchets n'importe où !

Une fois que l'Endocrinologue fut sûre que ses jambes la soutiendraient quoi qu'il arrive, elle retourna, chancelante, dans l'atmosphère tranquille et sécurisante de sa demeure.

TBC...

* * *

_Voilà le prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plû et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite de ma fiction! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience, et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes (que j'ai essayé de corriger au maximum), mais je n'ai pas trouvé de beta pour le moment, alors dur dur de corriger ses propres écrits...  
Je poste le premier chapitre le plus vite possible ! _


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà, je poste poste le premier chapitre aujourd'hui ! Par contre, le reste sera plus long a venir puisque je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout écrire... Cependant, j'espère vraiment que ce début vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ou de vos remarques, j'en ai plus que besoin pour progresser.  
Je n'ai plus qu'un seul mot à vous dire: **Enjoy** ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Après les évènements de la veille, Lisa redoutait plus que tout le fait de devoir retourner travailler. Revoir ces mêmes couloirs de nouveau propres, blanchis de toutes traces de sang, comme si tous ces décès avaient déjà été oubliés, était ce qui la déranger le plus.

Se raisonnant, elle monta dans sa voiture : prendre un congé ne lui apporterait rien appart d'avantage de temps pour se morfondre et ressasser ces moments tragiques.

Le trajet se passa dans l'angoisse et la peur refoulée. Elle voulait absolument parvenir à se contenir avant de franchir les portes de son hôpital, pour conserver sa réputation de femme forte. Cependant cette fois-ci, la difficulté était montée d'un cran... Jamais auparavant elle n'avait réagit aussi violement à la vue du sang.

Les pensées morbides qui l'avaient assaillit la veille lui revenaient en mémoire, et Lisa dû faire preuve d'une force mentale titanesque pour les passer sous silence et se concentrer sur la route, les mains tellement serrées autour du volant que ses phalanges en étaient blanchis.

En arrivant dans l'enceinte du Princeton Plainsboro, Lisa passa devant le bureau des infirmières sans même les voir, perdue dans les chemins houleux qu'empruntaient ses pensées. Pas de « Bonjour » chaleureusement prononcé ce matin là, car aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour à classer dans la catégorie des bons jours la directrice l'avait compris en sentant la boule qui lui comprimait déjà l'estomac alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller.

La jeune femme signa le registre de présence d'une main tremblante et regagna au plus vite son bureau pour mettre, si ce n'est de la distance, au moins une porte en verre entre elle et cette ambiance hospitalière omniprésente. A peine installée derrière son imposant bureau, elle plongea tête la première dans sa pile de dossier, ne prenant même pas le temps de retirer sa veste et d'enfiler sa blouse. Peut-être espérait-elle que le travail lui changerait les idées ? Malheureusement le travail n'en fit rien, mais House s'en chargea avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il entra, comme à son habitude, en véritable cyclone dans le bureau de sa patronne et se mit à crier :

- _On a besoin d'un médecin rouillé ! _

Lisa sursauta et le fixa d'un regard meurtrier, avant de répondre d'un ton peu enjoué.

- _Dans ce cas vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit House. Il n'y a aucun médecin rouillé dans mon hôpital._

- _Les jeunes ont besoin de l'avis d'un médecin qui ne connait pas les maladies infectieuses rares, _cru-t-il bon de préciser_. C'est votre cas, non ? _

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montagne de dossiers qui l'attendait toujours, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle qui d'habitude se plaignait de ne plus avoir le temps d'exercer, voilà que son employer lui en donnait l'occasion... Seulement, la doyenne ne se sentait pas assez objective pour prendre le risque de soigner qui que ce soit.

- _House, des dizaines de médecins n'y connaissent rien en maladies infectieuses ultra rares. _Répondit-elle avant de poursuivre d'une voix où pointait le regret._ Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer aux devinettes avec votre équipe. Allez demander à Ourany, il est chirurgien, il trouvera sans doute un tat de maladies basiques._

L'homme ne se laissa pas évincer si facilement, et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils face à la doyenne.

- _Des centaines soit, mais c'est vous que mon équipe réclame._

De nouveau, Lisa soupira. Infernal. Ce médecin était infernal. C'était déjà assez dur pour elle de devoir refuser, mais si elle voulait préserver sa santé mentale, elle se devait d'éviter un maximum de morts d'ici le mois prochain. D'ailleurs, il lui était impossible à ce moment de se remémorer pourquoi elle l'avait engagé. Par pitié peut-être ? Non, elle ne devait pas médire ainsi sur House. Il était infernal, arrogant, misogyne, asocial, rebelle et ne suivait aucune règle: pas même les siennes, mais c'était un des meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital, pour ne pas dire le meilleur. C'était un atout dont elle n'était pas prête à se séparer, autant professionnellement que sentimentalement : jamais elle ne l'avouerait, mais les grands yeux bleus du médecin la faisaient fondre.

- _Houhou, Cuddy ! _La héla House en claquant des doigts devant le visage songeur de la Doyenne_. Vous êtes avec moi ou vous bavez encore sur mon corps de rêve ?_

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase en se dandina pour mettre en valeur ses muscles alors que Lisa secoua la tête en amarrant son regard à celui du médecin, s'interdisant de regarder autre chose que le visage de l'homme lui faisant face.

- _Je vous demande pardon, vous disiez ? _Demanda la doyenne en reprenant le control de son esprit.

__House soupira, excédé. Son intervention lui avait au moins arraché un petit sourire... Maigre consolation pour un homme qui aimait atteindre les extrêmes.

- _Je disais que j'irais voir Ourany si vous m'enlevez deux heures de consultations. _Répéta le diagnosticien, changeant quelque peu ses dernières paroles.

- _C'est impossible, vous m'en devez déjà plus d'une vingtaine !_

- _Hé, les affaires sont les affaires Cuddy, _répondit-il en se levant_. Au fait, il y avait une lettre pour vous à l'accueil. J'ai pris la liberté d'y jeter un coup d'œil... Vous avez d'ailleurs de bien étranges fréquentations... _Poursuivit le médecin en lui tendant ladite lettre.

__La doyenne la saisit avec fureur, mécontente que le médecin ait encore fouiné dans sa vie privée. Effectivement, l'enveloppe était décollée et le papier froissé.

- _Dégagez House ! _Aboya-t-elle avec colère_. Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus vous voir une seconde de plus ! Oust !_

L'homme haussa les épaules avant de quitter nonchalamment l'entre de sa patronne, pas plus désolé que ça de l'avoir mis pour la énième fois en colère.

La doyenne replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille tout en calmant son rythme cardiaque, qui s'était quelque peu affolé. Elle saisit l'enveloppe, en sortit quelques clichés en noir et blanc et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que ces photos étaient d'elle alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa demeure. Lisa jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et en sortit une petite carte sur laquelle était noté, d'une écriture appliquée:

_« J'espère que tu te souviens de ce soir là... Moi oui. On se reverra. »_

Aucune signature ne figurait nulle part, et cela la laissa perplexe.  
La jeune femme relit encore et encore la carte, essayant de trouver un indice dans l'écriture qui lui permettrait de mettre un nom sur celui ou celle qui se jouait d'elle. Rien. Elle replaça avec impatience la carte et les photos dans l'enveloppe et jeta le tout rageusement dans la corbeille à papier.

Cette mauvaise blague devrait attendre : trop de travail l'attendait pour qu'elle se permette de jouer au détective plus longtemps. Lisa attrapa un des dossiers posés à sa droite et releva les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le hall. Son regard croisa celui, joueur, de House. Elle soupira, excédée : elle venait de trouver l'auteur de la farce. Cet abrutit allait le payer, mais cela aussi devrait attendre...

* * *

_Voilà voilà, suite au prochain épisode !  
Au fait : Avis de recherche, si un Béta Reader croiserait cette annonce, ne faites pas demi-tour ! I need some help ! _


End file.
